transformersprimefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway
"Oi mate, get ready to be smashed!!" Railway to Raf Railway Is a australian speaking decepticon, and a female member of Devesaticons, she is the left arm of the gaint combiner Destroyer Biography: Name: Railway Fraction: Decepticons Team: Devesaticons Gender: Female Status: Online Location: Still under consrutcion Decepticon HQ formely Jasper Nevada Weapons: Scatter Blaster rifle, mini-gun, strength. Alt mode: A diesal class train Personality: Despite her size, Railway isn't dumb, but he love for warfare, and crushing humans blocks her reason skills, an example of this is when Miko was being chased by Boom Boom, Lugnut, and Vechicons, Railway blasted through the cave walls, and killed several Vechicons, and the Autotroopers sent to help Miko, Knock-out remarked "Thanks for the help, but you didn't have to kill our allies!!!", the big gal just wants to help out her decepticon brothers. Early days: Railway, and her fellow Devesaticons, were once like Megatron, Galvatron, and soundwave were gladiator's, in the area, during the war, these bad cons were key in several Decepticons victories, however they were locked away. Transformers RID (2015) season 3/Transformers Primus: Many years later, Railway and the Devesaticons were locked away with the rest of Galvatrons and Megatron thugs such as Deadwing, the Stealthicons, Tidal wave, Demolishor, Blast Off, Astro Train, and some random Vehicon, on board the Alchemor which crashed landed on earth, Bumblee bee,and his team thought the Beasticons were the only prisoners on the ship, however they were wrong, Fixit discovered the remains of an Autotrooper, and a wrecked Autobot patrol ship, Fixit states that the crew were killed by Decepticons, the logs reveal that it wasn't the usual the beasticons the gang fought. In season 3 Galvatron arrives, and frees the Devesaticons, in an act of loyal the decepticons mob assualted Danny's Scarp yard, Railway while fighting battling Grimlock, and Bulkhead, accdiently free the Beasticons, who were shocked at a none beasticons, however Railway, forced them to serve Galvatron. During Primus,S1 and S2, Railway served as a mobile battlestation in the epsoide sixteen "Battlestation" Galvatron ordered to destroy a U.S military base, near Crown City this was in hopes of Remind the humans who rules, Agent Fowler, deployed Team E, which included the older Prime characters, Jack, Miko, Raf, and and new team of autobots lead by the brother and sister primes Nova and Zero and autobots Wasp, Iornhide, Hotshot, Warpath, Blaster, Inferno, Redalert, and Heatwave. In Season 2, Railway, ramed her way through a trainstation in New York, and then joined with her others Devesaticons, and combine to from destroyer, together with the Seaicons combined forme Seai King, they wrecked the area outside of Jasper Nevada. She was last seen helping rebuild the ruin decepticon tower, alongside Dysphonias mini-cons. Powers and abilities: Super strength: Railway is strong, and is very capable she can crush a car with out knowing it, and pick up half a house. Durability: Railway is imune to almost everything, and is able to use it as a weapon, weither its raming through stuff, or people, or surive a leaping kick from Miko she can live on. Mining: Railway has extensive mining kowledge, despite the fact she was an ex-Gladiator, it was believe she was perivous built to be a miner, and was preprogram with mining knowlegde.